


ASs

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Spanking, bottom!Phil, but it's really good bottom!phil, top!dan, trust me yall this is a GOOD fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Here's an idea, there's a gif of Phil sticking his butt out from his last video and maybe Dan sees the gif and how juicy Phil's butt looks so he decides that he wants to top Phil so he can watch his butt jiggle as he fucks him and he cums all over Phil's ass"excerpt:“I came across this gif of you from your latest video. How come you never brought this-” Dan smacks Phil’s ass lightly, eliciting a moan from Phil,”-to my attention?”A gasp leaves Phil’s mouth as he feels his pyjama bottoms slide off, Dan’s hands cool against his bare ass.“God, I just want to eat you up,” Dan mutters, sliding his palms over Phil’s cheeks. He lightly slaps Phil’s ass and Phil jerks forwards, an embarrassingly loud moan escaping his mouth.“You like that, don’t you?” Dan questions, smirk growing on his face as he slaps Phil again, this time a tad bit harder.





	ASs

Being on Tumblr, Dan knows what to expect when he’s scrolling through his dashboard. He follows a variety of aesthetic blogs and shit post blogs, so coming across porn on his dash doesn’t exactly surprise him. 

What does surprise him, however, is coming across a porn gif of Phil Lester.

Well, it’s not _really_ porn. In fact, it’s completely innocent, and Dan supposes that is the problem. It might be because he’s sleep deprived, or it might be because he and Phil haven’t found time to sit down and have some alone time, but coming across a gif of Phil Lester’s beautiful, round ass from his latest video is making Dan feel some feelings and damn, how come he never realised that Phil’s ass was literally perfect?

After years of being together, Dan had always been the one bottoming as it was his personal preference. Dan’s preference never wavered, especially since he was admittedly a huge slut for Phil’s cock. But after seeing that gif, his mind suddenly thinks about what it would be like to top. He could almost imagine what the smooth skin of Phil’s ass would feel like in his hands and how it would jiggle and turn red if he ever spanked him. 

He shuts his laptop after realising embarrassingly how long he’s been staring at the gif. His train of thought led to his pants tightening and he sighs because he knows that his dick won’t go down unless he takes care of it. His eyes shift to the clock and they widen as he sees that it’s half past 1. He gets up from the couch and heads to his and Phil’s room, Phil already in bed.

As he enters their room, their lights were slightly dimmed, Phil sitting up on his side of the bed, glasses on and hair pulled up in a quiff, assumably scrolling through Twitter. Dan curses internally at the beautiful man in front of him, hands strategically placed in front of his pants to hide his boner.

“Tired now?” Phil teases as he watches Dan nod in response and cross the room, shuffling awkwardly as he pulls off his shirt to get ready for bed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just exhausted, you know?” Dan giggles nervously, “Browsing the internet is very draining.”

“Right,” Phil says skeptically, not convinced by Dan’s response. 

Dan rushes into bed, climbing under the duvet skilfully. He smiles innocently as Phil looks at him with a raised eyebrow and he gives himself 30 seconds before he cracks under pressure. 

“Baby,” Phil scoots closer to Dan, voicing dropping a few octaves and feeling Dan shiver, “I’m not going to ask you again. Are you okay?”

“Ireallywanttofuckyou,” Dan sputters out, face turning bright red as Phil’s eyes widen in shock. 

“Wait, what?”

Taking a deep breath, Dan tries again, looking into Phil’s eyes, “I really want to fuck you.”

At first, Phil thinks he’s joking. This person is the same person that begs for his cock whenever they have the time to, the same person that wears plugs all day on special occasions so that he’s all ready for Phil. But when Phil sees Dan’s pupils dilated and clouded with lust, he knows Dan is being serious. Before he has a chance to change his mind, Phil says, “Okay.”

Without wasting another second, Dan presses his lips against Phil’s, kissing with passion and eager. His hand reaches to hold Phil’s chin, thumb running up and down his cheek before moving lower. Dan moves to straddle Phil, lips not disconnecting once. Both of his hands move to the hem of Phil’s shirt, tugging it upwards to let Phil know, and Phil lifts his arms up in response. Dan pulls Phil’s shirt off and drops it off of the bed, his lips traveling from Phil’s lips to his chin, kissing up to his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. 

“You wanna know why I wanna fuck you, babe?” Dan’s voice drops and he speaks softly, sending chills up Phil’s spine. He hears Phil whine and feels him nod and he moves to press his lips on Phil’s neck. He sucks at the patch of skin above Phil’s collarbone and Phil’s hips are shifting, trying to find friction. “Hands and knees, baby.”

Phil obeys right away, throwing the duvet off of him after Dan moves from his lap. His head is hung low as he positions himself on his hands and knees, ass fully on display for Dan to stare at. He gasps when he feels Dan’s palm ghost one of his cheeks and he grips his sheets as he anticipates what’s going to happen next. 

“I came across this gif of you from your latest video. How come you never brought this-” Dan smacks Phil’s ass lightly, eliciting a moan from Phil,”-to my attention?”

A gasp leaves Phil’s mouth as he feels his pyjama bottoms slide off, Dan’s hands cool against his bare ass.

“God, I just want to eat you up,” Dan mutters, sliding his palms over Phil’s cheeks. He lightly slaps Phil’s ass and Phil jerks forwards, an embarrassingly loud moan escaping his mouth.

“You like that, don’t you?” Dan questions, smirk growing on his face as he slaps Phil again, this time a tad bit harder. The long whine Phil makes answers Dan’s question and Dan spanks him even harder, watching as the skin ripples upon contact. He alternates between each cheek, spanking him harder each time, drawing noises from Phil that he didn’t even knew existed. Dan smooths his palm over each of Phil’s cheeks before raising his arm and hitting Phil with a force harder than what he used before. Phil’s arms give way and his cheeks press against the mattress, his ass standing in the air, bright red from Dan. Phil is shaking by the time Dan finishes and Dan takes a step back to admire his work. 

His handprints cover Phil’s ass, some more apparent than others. He moves off of the bed to get the lube, Phil staying surprisingly still this whole time. 

“Are you okay, Phil?” Dan asks, stroking Phil’s lower back as a form of comfort. 

“Mhmm,” Phil muffles, eyes starting to glaze over. He pushes his ass towards Dan, silently begging Dan to just get on with it. His body relaxes when he hears Dan pop the lube cap open, whining when he feels his cheeks being spread. Dan’s finger circles Phil’s rim, slowly and carefully sliding it in. He makes it to his knuckle when Phil whines. Dan waits for Phil to adjust to his finger and when he feels Phil relaxing again, he pushes in farther. 

“Okay?” Dan asks. 

“Give me a little bit,” Phil says, trying to steady his breath. He’s bottomed before, but considering that it was a long time ago, he needed time to adjust.

Dan waits patiently, his other hand running over Phil’s ass again.

“I love you and your ass so much,” Dan comments, licking his lips as Phil moans quietly. 

“You can move now,” Phil says when his breathing returns to normal. Dan begins to thrust his finger slowly, trying his best to reach around for Phil’s prostate. When Phil’s feels the tip of Dan’s finger barely brush his prostate, he pushes back, back arching even more when Dan hits it dead onfor a second. Phil begs for another finger and Dan adds more lube before trying to push in a second finger. Dan finds inserting another finger being a bit more difficult, his fingers being thicker than the average person. He supposes it’s a good thing though because it preps Phil a bit faster. He hears Phil swear and he takes it as a good sign, continuing to push his finger in. 

Moments pass and Dan’s got three fingers working in and out of Phil. He’s moving slow, but Phil is adjusting beautifully, and Dan feels harder than ever. His cock is throbbing against his boxers and he’s surprised that he had lasted this long without paying attention to himself. He was too distracted by Phil’s ass that he didn’t even realise how hard he was. 

Soon, Phil is begging to finger fucked faster, and that is when they both decide that Phil is ready. Dan pulls off his boxers and pours more lube onto his cock, shivering at how cold the substance was, stroking himself to coat himself, sighing in relief. He’s holding his cock in his hand as he rubs his tip against Phil’s hole. Phil whines at the contact and pushes back against Dan, both of them moaning in unison over the new feeling. Dan had never thought that topping would feel so good, but Phil feels so tight and he’s taking Dan’s cock so well, his whole perspective on topping changes right then and there. 

Phil’s breathing picks up as his body adjusts to Dan’s thick cock, hands gripping the sheets tightly, even opting to bite down on it. When Dan is fully inside, Phil asks Dan to stop so he can relax and adjust. Using all of his self control, Dan does what Phil says, fearing that he will hurt him if he did otherwise. Dan’s shaking on his knees, hands gripping Phil’s hips as he tries to steady himself. Phil’s breathing slows and he’s pushing back slightly on Dan, letting Dan know that he is ready. Dan starts thrusting slowly before picking up the pace, his cock thick enough to hit Phil’s prostate with every thrust. Dan snakes a hand under Phil, gripping his cock for surprisingly the first time that night. He runs a finger against Phil’s slit, precum staining it. 

A whine escapes Phil’s mouth as Dan starts stroking in time with his thrusts, both of them getting desperate due to how new this whole thing is to them. Phil moans that he is close, but he’s still begging for more, pupils blown and eyes glazed over, brain foggy as he focuses solely on pleasure. 

“You gonna, fuck, you gonna come, babe?” Dan asks, hand twisting, causing more precum to leak from Phil’s tip. Phil whimpers in response followed by his whole body tensing and then relaxing, his cum spilling over Dan’s hand and the bed. 

“Shit,” Dan whispers, stroking Phil through his orgasm and then thrusting even faster. He removes his hand from Phil’s cock, moving to hold Phil’s hips again, working Phil on his cock. He watches as Phil’s ass jiggles every time their hips meet and he swears he can get hypnotised from that image alone. Phil moans quietly every time Dan thrusts, a bit more cum leaking from him as Dan uses his body. 

When Dan feels that he is close, he pulls out and fists his cock, strings of cum landing all over Phil’s lower back and ass as he orgasms. Dan is swearing as his stomach twists in knots, milking himself a bit more before his knees give way and he collapses. He only relaxes a little bit before he realises that he needs to take care of Phil. 

He gets up from the bed and comes back with a wet washcloth and a bottle of aloe. He cleans himself and Phil before changing Phil’s position so that he was laying flat on his stomach. Dan dispenses aloe onto his hand and applying it to Phil’s bruising ass. Phil sighs as Dan massages him, his body is being melted into the mattress. When Dan is finished, he puts the supplies away and pulls the duvet over them, moving to spoon a blissed out Phil. 

“You okay, Phil?” Dan asks, pressing a light kiss against the top of Phil’s head. 

“Yeah, ’twas good,” Phil slurs happily, eyes drooping. 

“You sure? You did really good today. Everything felt so good,” Dan praises quietly, rubbing Phil’s arm lightly as he tries to get Phil to ease from subspace. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Phil’s voice sounds reasonably normal again. Dan kisses Phil’s neck one more time and Phil relaxes further into Dan’s arms. 

“I love you, Phil,” Dan says as his eyes shut. 

“I love you, too, Dan,” Phil smiles, falling asleep with Dan. 


End file.
